Sora's School Days
by BigBoss5
Summary: Sora has and Riku are Joining the School Fight Team and Kairi's on the Chorus. SK Roc rating is for safety indefinite hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Author's notes: This first chapter is dedicated to Brittany, Seb, Marco, my dad, and Sorasgirl333. Her story was my inspiration. Ok peeps please r&r! And Remember, this is only the first chapter.

**Chapter one- Winning is Fun!**

Sora woke up as if he had been scared; strangely enough, he couldn't remember what he had just dreamt about. He looked out his window at prophecy isle, the little island that he and his friends had pretty much turned into their own playground. Sora had just turned sixteen, so playing wasn't exactly something he did there. No, what he did there was practice his fighting skills. The mini-island was still their favorite hangout spot though.

"Sora, honey, come eat your breakfast! Kairi and Riku are waiting for you," called His mother from downstairs.

"On my way, Mom!" replied Sora, pulling on his usual pair of chilling pants and a random T-shirt he found hanging out of a drawer. He jumped the entire ten-stair, landing with a soft thud on the carpet floor at the bottom. He walked into the kitchen smiling at Kairi and Riku. As he sat down, he and his friends exchanged greetings.

"So are we going to practice for the Fight Team tryouts tomorrow?" asked Riku, who was buttering some toast. " I heard we got two new coaches now."

"It's true, I've seen them!" chimed Kairi. "They're both hot too," she added, taking a small sip from her glass of coconut milk. "I saw them on Friday. They came in during chorus practice and gave Mrs. Johansen a list of songs they want us to sing at the fight team matches. Our first one is tomorrow at tryouts."

"Really? What's it called?" questioned Sora expecting to know. As he heard her speak, he began inhaling his seagull eggs and toast with cream cheese.

"Wings of Angels, or something like that," she replied while waving a hand dismissively. Shortly after taking a small gulp of coconut milk, she continued, "The words are really simple so I had no problem memorizing them."

"Lets go to the island, now that Sora's done stuffing his face," Riku said jokingly. Everyone laughed a little bit. Sora told his mom he was leaving, put on a pair of shoes and they all left for the docks.

While they were out to sea, on their way to the island, Sora kept looking over at Kairi in her boat. She was so beautiful with her bluish violet eyes and her reddish brown hair that went down just past her shoulders. She caught on pretty quickly and started to blush. Ever since they were little kids, they'd both liked each other but neither was brave enough to admit it. Everyone new about it, though. Riku would often joke that if Sora didn't ask Kairi out soon, then he would.

Finally, they got to the island after about three minutes. They anchored their vessels and took to the beach. Riku and Sora stood with their wooden swords in hand ready to fight. Sora decided to make the first strike. He dashed towards Riku and went for a diagonal slash downward, which Riku easily sidestepped. Riku then attempted to stab Sora, hitting nothing but air. Riku then ducked as Sora attempted a horizontal swing from behind. The two continued to fight like this, dodging, blocking, attacking, and waiting for the other to make a mistake. After about 10 minutes (a long time for a fight) Riku left his legs completely defenseless as Sora sweep-kicked his legs, tripping him. He then brought the sword down, stopping just before hitting his Adam's apple.

"I yield," said Riku, who looked very impressed. Sora beamed. His wins were becoming more consistent. At that particular moment, he felt he could do anything. He looked around to see if he could spot Kairi. He walked away towards the middle of the island. He stopped just short of an enormous tree. Next to it was a small opening, slightly covered with weeds. The weeds looked like they'd recently been pushed aside so Sora figured his prey was inside the cave.

Climbing inside, Sora lookedat the chalk drawings all over the walls that accumulated over the years. In the center of the room, bathed in a single shaft of sunlight, was Kairi. She had her eyes closed and her face tilted up towards the ceiling. She tilted her head down and opened her eyes.

"Oh, Sora! Don't scare me like that!" she said, blushing. Sora was staring at her as if she were an angel. Sora walked up to her and held her hands.

"Kairi, I have to tell you something…"

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's note: please review or I won't write chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N):** Hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for the reviews! I'm a littloe pressed for time so i don't have time toname you all. all 4 of you... anyway, on with the chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, Hannibal, or I-River although i own all three products.

**CHAPTER 2: Beach Fight**

"What is it, Sora?" asked Kairi. Her indigo colored eyes were now twinkling as if they were stars.

" Kairi, I—Ooof!" Sora was cut short by Kairi crashing into him. He caught her to make sure she didn't hit the ground hard. When he looked up, he saw an embarrassed looking Selphie holding onto a jump rope that was tied to both of them.

"Sorry guys but you have to come quick! Riku is fighting Wakka AND Tidus!" Selphie shouted. Sora got up and ran to the cave opening. He did a diving roll through the entrance, making it an exit, and stood up just outside and looked out by the beach. There, Riku stood with his guard down between Sora's cousin Tidus, and their friend Wakka. Wakka made the first move, opening the fight by throwing his trusty Blitzball. Riku ducked, and Tidus knocked it back in an attempt to redirect it at Riku. Riku side rolled and Wakka jumped, catching the ball between his legs, and did a back flip. Halfway through, he let go and the ball went flying at Riku who slashed the ball with his wooden sword, knocking it at Tidus who was now running at Riku. Tidus instinctively stabbed, puncturing the ball. Wakka looked completely stunned as the now deflated ball pelted him in the face. Wakka fell pretty quickly, but Tidus didn't go down so easily. Him and Riku clashed sticks for a minute and a half before Riku finally decided to end it by whacking him in the leg and shoulder tackling him.

"I Yield." Tidus said as if he was used to it.

"Smart move," said Riku, coolly. Sora, Kairi, and Selphie made their way down to the beach. Selphie almost tripped cause of her flip-flops. She rushed to Tidus to help him up. Sora walked up to Riku, the sand making soft crunching noises.

"Pretty sweet win there, Riku," said Sora. He felt a little outdone.

"What was it you wanted to tell me Sora?" asked Kairi. Sora had lost his nerve.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you another time." The sun was starting to set so everyone made his or her way back to the boats. They were soon on their way back to the main island. They went their separate ways and went home, Riku and Kairi going with Sora. Riku lived across the street from Sora and Kairi was next door. As they went into their separate houses, they said their farewells and went inside. After having dinner with his mom and his sister, Sora went up to his room with a plate of flan for dessert. He looked at his TV and saw that his sister had been watching "Hannibal" on his PS2. Pressing play, he turned on his computer screen and went online. Nobody went online tonight and Sora soon got bored. Signing off, he shouted goodnight out his door and changed into a pair of pajama pants. He then got his I-River mp3 player out and turned it on. By now, He was at the scene in Hannibal where Lecter is about to slice open Paul Krendler's brain open and cook a piece of it. "_You know this piece right here is said to be the seat of good manners. I don't think he'll miss it much," _came Anthony Hopkins's bone chilling, yet almost welcoming voice. Sora hit the pause button on his PS2 remote.He turned off the TV and hit the play button on his mp3 player. The song that came on was Mr. Brightside by the Killers. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

**(A/N):** Sorry i know this chapter was short. i just wanted to get it done. I madeTidus Sora's cousin because they kinda look alike, facial structure wise. also, there are parallels between me and Sora and my cousin and Tiduseven tho my cousin hates Tidus. too bad for Sora, Huh? oh well, we'll see what happens next chapter i guess. (evil smile)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! It's been a couple years and I've been busy with school. I'm out of High School and am now a student at Univeristy of South Florida. I always meant to come back to this and continue writing but unfortunately I probably won't so until further notice, this series is on indefinite hold. I do however have another series which you can find on .com/. It's a series of journal entries written by a vampire. I dedicate them to Heather (SorasGirl333, the author of the Dear Diary series), who first inspired me to write this story. 


End file.
